Nota de Suicidio
by Natyqg
Summary: Algo se cayó de mi bolsillo y me paré a ver, era un sobre y tenía escrito unas palabras en el reverso, "Sakura Haruno – Nota de Suicidio"


**NOTA DE SUICIDIO**

·

·

·

**CAPITULO UNICO**

_¿Porqué...porqué me causas tanto sufrimiento? Sé que para ti no soy más que una molestia, una fastidiosa, una estúpida débil que no hace más que estorbarte. En esta carta quiero plasmar todo lo que no tendré valor de decirte a la cara, porque sí, soy una cobarde._

_Quizás ni leas este escrito, pero yo necesito que sepas y entiendas lo que siento. Cuando cumplí los siete no tenía amigos, todos se burlaban de mí y me maltrataban física y psicológicamente. Por aquel entonces no salía apenas a la calle, tenía pánico a lo que pudieran hacerme..._

_Hasta que un día conocí a Ino._

_Ella es y será mi mejor amiga siempre, me ayudó a superar todo el dolor que había acumulado desde que tengo uso de razón. Claro, no todo es color de rosa, yo aún tenía un vacío profundo en mi triste y solitario corazón. Aquí es donde entras tú..._

_Desde que te vi por primera vez, me enamoré perdidamente. Primero pensaba que era algo físico, pero más tarde me descubrí que este sentimiento es puro y verdadero. Siempre supe desde que te conocí que toda esa indiferencia y frialdad era una mera carcasa que protegía a un corazón puro y alegre._

_Aunque no lo creas lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos, pienso que son como el espejo de tu alma. Quizás algún día te olvides de mi nombre y de mi cuerpo, pero en el aire perdurará mi voz y mi recuerdo._

_Voy a confesar algo que no le había contado nunca a nadie, Sasuke-kun... Mi madre murió a manos de mi padre cuando yo tenía la tierna edad de cuatro años y yo lo presencié todo. A él lo metieron preso desde entonces y a mi me enviaron al orfanato._

_Cuando cumplí los siete decidí independizarme y ser una Kunoichi, así que entré a la academia. Después de eso vinieron los malos tratos. Pese a eso, yo nunca he borrado la sonrisa de mi rostro. _

_Hoy ya no puedo más..._

_He decidido escoger la solución fácil y quitarme la vida, como ya mencioné, soy una cobarde. ¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Muchos llorarán, pero, ¿cuántos se alegrarán? Hace poco tuve un sueño en el veía mi nombre en una lápida, y, no se me hizo extraño._

_Tengo la certea de que algún día encontrarás a la mujer correcta y podrás renacer a tu clan. A estas alturas yo ya debo de estar sobre un charco de sangre...Dile a todos que los quise y que lo siento..._

_Mi amado Sasuke, esta es mi Nota de Suicidio...Tú, solo sigue tu camino ninja._

_Hasta siempre, de la chica que te amó y que te amará por siempre este donde esté._

_·_

_·_

_·_

Al terminar de leer la carta se quedó en un estado de Shock...¿¡Qué ella había hecho qué...!? ¡No podía ser, era una broma de mal gusto! Sin pensalo dos veces, echó a correr en dirección a la casa de aquella molestia, su molestia...

Al llegar empezó a aporrear la puerta, si eso era una broma, no le veía la gracia.

—¡Sakura, abre la maldita puerta!-Gritó con todas sus fueras, alertando a los ciudadanos de la zona.

Dado que no abría, echó la puerta abajo. Entró apresuradamente y recorrió con su vista la sala. Nada, no había ningún chakra. De pronto sintió algo, sí, era muy débil y provenía del baño. Volvió a tirar la puerta del baño con cuidado, por si ella estaba detrás.

Lo que vio le impactó...

Era ella, su molestia, encima de un charco de sangra, tal y como mencionaba en la carta. Alrededor de ella habían cristales de un espejo que, probablemente, habría roto ella. Sus muñecas estaban ensangrentadas y su piel pálida, fría.

—¡Estúpida! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?- Exclamó arrodillándose y cargándola con cuidado.

—Sasu...-Tosió.-Sasuke-kun.-Susurró abriendo sus ojos verdes con un brillo apagado.- Gracias.- Agradeció acariciando la mejilla de su compañero, manchándola de sangre.

—¡No hables!-Gritó desesperado y tajante.- Te llevaré al hospital.-Avisó.

—No...-Tosió débilmente haciendo parar al azabache.- Gracias, Sasuke-kun...Gracias por dejarme ver tu hermoso rostro una ve más...-Susurró acercándose al chico, el cual estaba atónito. Ambos labios se unieron en un dulce en inexperto beso.-Te amo.- Masculló antes de desvanecerse poco a poco en los brazos de Sasuke.

Él no podía reaccionar, ella había dado su último respiro en sus labios. Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo inerte de su compañera aún en brazos. Se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo, en un arrebato la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sakura. Pequeños sollozos se podían oír, casi como murmullos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin llorar? No lo recordaba. No podía identificar lo que sentía en esos momentos, tan solo se sentía...vacío.

¿Cuánto llevaba abrazándola? No se había percatado hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo alejaron de la única persona que había llenado ese hueco en su solitario corazón. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a su sensei con mirada triste y a Naruto a un lado llorando.

—No tiene pulso, está muerta.-Anunció alguno de los ninjas médicos que rodeaban el cadáver de Sakura.

Se apartó de Kakashi y de Naruto y se dirigió despacio a la salida, antes de salir se giró para ver el cuerpo inerte de su molestia por última vez, más lo único que vió fue un mechón de su hermoso cabello rosado, ya que habían cubierto en una sábana.

Salió despacio de aquella casa y se enfrentó a la mirada de todos los curiosos que se agolpaban alrededor del lugar de la tragedia. Todo el mundo sabe que todo tiene su fin, pero, ¿porqué ella? Era joven, hermosa, inteligente...

Quizás algún día me encuentre con ella, solo si se me permite ir donde ella esté. Sé que yo cometeré crímenes y demás horrores, por eso creo que mi destino será el infierno. Algo se cayó de mi bolsillo y me paré a ver, era un sobre y tenía escrito unas palabras en el reverso, _**"Sakura Haruno – Nota de Suicidio"**_

·

·

·

¡Hola!

Este es un nuevo One Shot que se me ocurrió anoche.

Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me ha gustado bastante ;)

Pulsad aquí abajito para dear un review

:)


End file.
